Pills
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta ] —¡Nami, me gustas!.. Hace tiempo que esas tres palabras dejaron de tener efecto en ella, aunque le quiera sabe que "su me gustas" es diferente al que su corazón anhela escuchar. 「Luffy x Nami」


**Disclaimer:** **"One Piece"** es propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda.**

**Comunidad:** 100_promts (LiveJournal)

**Tipo**: Tabla B **Número y nombre:** 052 Pills (pastillas) **Palabras:** 581.

**Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar.

* * *

**P**ills

* * *

─¡Nami, me gustas!

Escucha repentinamente.

No se ve en la necesidad de dejar de hacer lo que ama (mapas) pues, aquel "me gustas" viene del idiota de su capitán, Monkey D. Luffy. Parece que de nuevo ignora su tarea de vigía (seguramente se aburrió) y viene a molestar.

Hace tiempo que esas tres palabras dejaron de tener efecto en ella, aunque le quiera sabe que "su me gustas" es diferente al que su corazón anhela escuchar.

Recuerda a la perfección la primera vez que Luffy le dijo, "me gustas". En ese momento su rostro había adquirido cada tonalidad de rojo que puede existir en el mundo, su corazón no dejaba de hacer "_doki_"; como se expresan las protagonistas estereotipadas de algunas novelas que ha leído, se sentía como lo que nunca creyó ser, la idiota más feliz en el vasto mar. Como no serlo, si la persona que ama acaba gritar que le gusta, es correspondida sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de responder a la "confesión" de Luffy, los demás empezaron a llegar y él, le dijo a cada uno de ellos lo que anteriormente había escuchado de sus labios.

Es ese momento, su corazón fue roto y finalmente entendió que para Luffy, cada uno de ellos es alguien amado y preciado para él… todos tienen el mismo valor. Sin excepción.

En alguna ocasión trató de seguir los consejos de Robin pero, al tercer intento desistió en tratar de ser ese alguien especial en su corazón. Por eso, prefiere que no exista romance alguno en la tripulación… con solo ver cumplido el sueño de Luffy, el poder convertirlo en el rey de los piratas es suficiente para ella.

Tal vez, con el pasar del tiempo su capitán madure y el día menos pensado les gritará que encontró a su reina. Cuándo ese día llegue, ella va a sonreír y felizmente la aceptará; dará su vida para protegerle además, será divertido el tener a otra mujer a bordo del Sunny Go.

No dudara en preguntar el, ¿qué le vio a su capitán?, ¿qué fue lo que le hizo enamorarse de él?, ¿qué si ella no es una idiota al igual que él (ella)?

─Nami, me gustas─escucha una vez más. Sabe que si no se levanta y lo golpea, habla, Luffy no dejará de molestar.

─Ahh…─suspira. ─Si, al igual que los dem…

Su habla se ve interrumpido ante lo insólito, ante el ansiado anhelo de sus más dulces sueños… en pocas palabras, Luffy le está besando. Bueno, solo ha posado sus labios sobre los suyos, no hace amago alguno por moverlos y después de cinco segundos se separa con la sonrisa más encantadora que le ha visto.

─demás.

Termina de decir. La incertidumbre adorna sus facciones, un mar de preguntas inunda su pensar y por un momento olvida que tiene la capacidad de hablar. Si eso no fuera ya suficiente martirio, resulta que él idiota de Luffy en lugar de dar explicaciones, se ha puesto a dormir.

─**¡IDIOTA, NO TE DUERMAS!**─grita sin embargo, aunque lo zarandee, golpee y más no está dispuesto a despertar.

Aunque lo hiciera, es una pena que él jamás hablara. Pues le prometió a Chopper, no decir ni una palabra de esto, le dijo que hasta que él entendiera la razón de su malestar es cuando podría decirle a Nami la razón por la que su receta consiste en besar sus labios.

Chopper, le dijo que en su boca yacen las pastillas que lo van a curar.

* * *

_Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Me siento terriblemente oxidada en el fandom (hace años que no escribo algo para One Piece) y considerando el bache de más de docientos capítulos... me quede como al principio de Dressrosa, lo dejé juntar que sin darme cuenta ya está en Wano (empecé de nuevo desde lo del Reverie, hasta lo que va el manga), luego me pongo al corriente._

_Con eso en cuanta no quería poner algo pero, tenia ganas de escribir de One Piece y que mejor con algo corto LuNa. Por eso perdonen si es malo o meto Ooc (no sé que tanto han o no madurado)_

_Por si no se entendió el final digamos que Luffy fue a consulta con Chopper y tomando en cuenta su mala manera para explicar lo que le pasa (cuando ni él, lo sabe) le dijo que esa seria la solución. Obvio que no le dio todos los detalles pues todos saben que debe de darse cuenta... por no decir que teme lo que le pasará si arruina la apuesta secreta que tienen al respecto._

_._

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A_llí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
